


I know you had a long day, so I took care of dinner. (this is raw chicken, jack)

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: jack tries to help. it's a disaster.





	

The apartment smelled… wrong. Like burnt skin and sour milk, and Gabriel wanted to gag immediately after opening the door.

“Babe, is that you?” Jack’s voice came from the kitchen, sounding distracted and far away. 

“It’s me,” Gabriel replied with one hand over his nose and mouth. “What in the name of God is going on in here?”

He turned the corner to enter the kitchen only to find what would be classified as a disaster zone. Unidentified liquid spread across the counters, the stove held pots and pans on every burner and each one was somehow boiling over or burnt to a crisp, the sink was full of dirty dishes, and Jack stood in the middle of it all, grinning at Gabriel like a fool and wearing a pink apron.    


“I know you had a long day, so I took care of dinner.” He gestured to a serving tray with blackened chicken, dry rice, and unidentifiable vegetables covered in some kind of green goop. 

Gabe pointedly glanced from the food, to the FUBAR kitchen, to Jack himself, who was still beaming like he’d single-handedly saved the world. Gabriel, who had learned to cook basic meals with his four sisters at his mother’s hip and apparently did not realize this was a skill not everyone had especially farm-raised white boys, found himself at a loss for words.

“I… thanks.” He wondered how he could hide the remains of this “dinner,” as there was certainly no salvaging any part of this mess, and call out for delivery without Jack realizing. 

**Author's Note:**

> in terms of cooking, jack and i are the same person
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
